Lilly
Lilly is the most mature/intelligent one, also known as the "Smart One".She also monitors the main control with Chloe. Lilly solves the mysteries with her superior intellect. Lilly's room is in the small closet in headquarters. At all times, you must "knock on the door"to enter. She plays the drums for our band. She likes pie as her favorite food. Her real name is Aditi K. Appearance/Personality Lilly has straight shoulder length hair that is black and is held up by a clip. She has brown eyes and usually wears a pink top with jeans. She is kind and smart in her personality. She is the most smartest one in the group, so she works on most of the mysteries with Chloe. ImageBa.jpg|Chloe and Lilly in the car going to Isabella's house for band practice. Imagek2.jpg Imagea1.jpg In her free time, she's usually caught with a good book. She gets lots of ideas for battle plans to fight. She has the ability to have ice powers/breath Her signatures colors are blue and green. Likes/Dislikes Likes *Her Family *Chloe(Also part of her family) *Isabella Smith *Friends *Computers *Learning *Animals *Teamwork *Penguins *Books *Being Clean *Mysteries *Colors *Blue/Green *Being a Superhero *Flowers *May *Peace *The City of Westville *Pokey Arts Middle School *Music *Movies *Games *Pie Dislikes *Bullies *Crime *Villains *Seafoods *Animals/Nature Gone *Some Bugs/Spiders *Arguing *Being Called Stupid Alter-Ego In The second episode, the girls beat up Him and the town is delighted, including their classmates in 6th grade. All the 6th graders are surrounding Isabella's house as they are getting ready for school. They try to escape, and they make up new names. Lilly is another girl named Joy. "Who are you talking to I'm Joy, not Lilly." They're free from school as this is their last day and they are going on vacation. Special Powers/Abilities Lilly has the same powers as Blossomhttp://www.powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/Blossomin the Powerpuff Girls. She has ice breath and powers, microscopic vision and the ability to make lighting bolts. Those are Some powers she has. She also has da get sense and photographic memory. As the series goes on, her powers get bigger. These are all the powers she has: *Ice Breath *Microscopic Vision *Lightning Bolts *Danger Sense *Photographic Memory *Intellect Gallery Click here to visit Lilly/Gallery. Weaknesses *Him's magical thorns put some weaknesses into their bodies. If you defeat them, Him is gone for the day. *Extreme temperatures such as lava and glaciers/ice. *Being called stupid. Counterparts *Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls, but Lilly is not the leader just as Blossom is the leader. *Brickhttp://www.powerpuffgirls.wikia.com/Brickfrom the Rowdyruff Boys, but Lilly is not the leader and Brick is the leader. Luke from the SoccerPunk Boys. He isn't the leader of the SoccerPunk Boys just like Lilly is not the leader. Trivia *She's the only one who has straight hair. *She is the second favorite girl in the crew. *She wears a clip/headband Unlike the others. *She has decorations in her hair like Blossom. *Unlike Blossom, she likes being smart. *She is also a vegetarian just like her sister Chloe. *Her colors are blue and green like the Earth. *When she flies, her color is green. *She gets her glasses in the episode "Crystal Clear". *She is the most smartest person in the city and class, as she always gets an A+ in every test. --Cchloe ���� (talk) 19:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC)